An apartment to small
by Inuchan808
Summary: My first fanfic be nice: What do you get when you have four girls and four boys live next to each other in one apartment? Hell on earth or Love? I'm leaning toward the first one lol. read and reveiw please!
1. Chapter 1

An apartment to small

Chapter 1:Kagome's goodbye(Kag P.O.V)

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters,but I do wish I owned cute wittle shippo-kun!

Beeeeep!Beeep!Bee-click.I turned off my stupid alarm clock.Damnit,it's to early for school...Wait a minute,I grauated school already,no duh brain! I jumped out of my _soft_ bed and ran to the bathroom.I almost forgot today me,Sango,Ayame and Kagura are moving into our new apartment.Oh by the way if you care,my name's Kagome Higurashi,age 17.I'm just like any other 17 year old,fresh out of high school,taking that big step into _adulthood_ whatever the heck that means.

After I brushed my teeth and washed my face,I looked at myself in the mirror.Silk black hair,dark brown eyes and a hot bod to boot!Sad thing is I've only had one boyfriend,what was his name now?Hobo?Homo?Oh now I remember,it's Hojo.I don't know why I dated the guy anyway,he was a total health nut and alittle annoying.Good thing I didn't waste my frist kiss on 'em.

I walked out of the bathroom and walked over to my closet.I know I left some clothes in here...aha! There They are.I packed my other clothes and things already,I think grandpa stuffed them into the back of my car last night.I slipped on my green tang top and blue jean pants.Nothing fancy,but it will do.I heard foot steps run down the stairs meaning one thing,it's breakfast,aaah the sweet smell of homecookin'!

I ran downstairs to the kitchen,there waiting for me on the dinning table was a stack of blueberry pancakes still hot,I had to stop myself from drooling.I sat down across from my little brother,Souta.He was eatting so fast you couldn't even see his spork or hands."Chill Souta,you act like you haven't eaten in days."Suddenly he let go of his spork.It became airborn and heading straight for my head."EEK!" I ducked and it missed.I turned around and it was stabbed into the wall.I glared at my _innocent_ looking brother."Why you little-" Before I could finsh my sectence and fly my brother across the room,my grandpa burst into the room.

He had an arm full of old scrolls,what's he up to you say? I bet you 10 bucks in has to do with demons.We turned our attention to our short grandfather,"Kagome, I want you to take these scrolls with you to protect you from demons!" Ha I knew it,pay up!I love my gramps and all,but he was to demon obsessed. Humans and demons have been living peacfully togeather for almost over 50 years,some fights here and there,but it's still no big deal.Oh great he's still talking,maybe if I act like I'm listening he'll shut up.Nope,still talking.I just ignored him and started eatting my breakfast and nodded my head(I do that too when my papa talks XD)."Kagome,are you even listening to me?" Oops busted better think of something.

"Of course Grandpa,but you don't have to worry I'll be fine."I said,good thinking.I stood up and placed my dishes in the sink.I walked over to grandpa and kissed him on the cheek."I gotta go gramps tell mom I'll call tonight!" before Souta had a chance to run upstairs I tackled him to the ground and kissed him all over his face(my sister does this,it hurts!).

"Ewwwww! Sister germs!" He said while wipeing his face.I laughed at him and when he wasn't looking, I kissed his head.He was rolling on the ground and acting like he was in pain.I rolled my eyes and walked to the closet next to the front door.I took out my backpack that I packed with some extra things last night and walked out of the door.

Parked in the garage was my baby blue convrtible.My mom got it for me when I turned sixteen,I couldn't stop hugging her for weeks.I ran over to it and threw my backpack in the back seat.I jumped over the door and landed in the passanger seat.Oops wrong one,I crawled over to the driver's seat.I put the key in egnition and started up the car,I yelled back to the house,"BYE GRANDPA,SOUTA!I'LL CALL TONIGHT!" With that said I drove out of the drive way and onto the road.Next stop Sango's house!

Inuchan:I'm sooo sorry if this chapter sucks! The next one will be better,hopfully.

Inuyasha:All your chapters suck! I'm ashamed to call you my cousin.ponits and mocks

Inuchan:cries WAAAH!

Gang of Inuchan's friends:beat Inuyasha up with a wheel of cheeseDon't be mean to inuchan!

Please reveiw and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

An apartment to small

Chapter2:Getting the girls!

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or any of their characters,but I do wish I owned cute wittle shippo-kun!

inuchan:Thank you all who reveiwed! bows

Kagome was driving in silence ever since she left her house.Her long black hair flowing freely in the wind as she drove.She turned on the radio and sreached through the stations,"Let's see nope,nope,nope oh gosh no! Aha my song!" She turned on the volume and listened to 'Pon De replay' by Rihanna( I love this song).She smiled brightly and moved to the music.She was enjoying herself untill she heard her most hated song,'99 problems' playing in the back of her.

She looked in the reveiw moirror and saw a red convrtible.She focsed her gaze pn the driver.She,or more likey,he had long sliver hair and on top of his head was two triangle like things,he wore black sunglasses so Kagome couldn't see his eyes."What the heck? Are those dog ears?" She figured he must be a demon.

When there were no cars on the other lane,the red convrtible drove on the side of Kagome's car.He shouted,"GRANDMA DRIVER!" and speeded off untill you couldn't see the red of his car.Kagome's eyes were wide with shock,but not for long.The fire was in her brown eyes as she glared at the road infront of her.

"Why that snobby sonova-I can't believe he just insulted me like that!AUGH!" She mumbuled threats under her breath all the way to Sango's house.

She pulled into the driveway of a two story house,the front yard was quite large with some creepy looking lawn nomes(sp).The house was painted baby blue and the roof was a dark red.Along side the walkway to the front door were small flower,all and all it was a fairly beautiful house in kagome's eyes.The front door opened and a girl stepped out.

The girl looked no older then 18 or 17,she had long dark brown hair pulled up in a high ponytail,light brown eyes and sunkissed skin.She wore loose dark pink shirt with the words,'Back off Perverts' in white, and loose blue jeans.In each hand she carried a large suitcases.She smiled brightly when she saw Kagome,waved her suitcase in the air trying to wave,"HEY KAGS!"

Kagome smiled at her nickname being called,she beeped the horn of her car,"Hey Sango!You won't believe what happened to me on the way here!" She threw her arms up in the air for emphasis.The girl named Sango walked over to the back of the car and opened the trunk.She threw her things in and closed it again.She walked over to the passenger side of the car.

"Why? What happened?" asked Sango.She watched as her friend ran a hand through her black locks.

"This total jerk called him a grandma driver and drove off like nothing happened!" kagome glared at the air infront of her like it was the sliver haired jerk she spoke of.She looked over to Sango and cowered at what she saw."Uh oh..."

A vain popped out on Sango's neck and fourhead,her friendly brown eyes turned into the black pits of hell,her face was completely red,and kagome could have sworn that she saw fire around her.then sango snapped,"WHHAAAAAAAT! THAT GOOD FOR NOTHIN' SONAVA BITCH!WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS CALLING _MY _BESTFRIEND THAT! HE'S LUCKY ENOUGH THAT I WASN'T THERE CAUSE I WOULD'VE BEAT THE SHT OUT OF THAT MOTHER-" and she went on and on,cussing and threatening.The neighbor started coming out of their homes to see who was yelling.Kagome waved at them and smiled nervously.She looked back at Sango who was still yelling and cussing.

"Uh Sango maybe you should stop-"

"STUPID #$&! I HOPE HE FALLS DOWN A #&IN' HILL AND-"

"Sango seriously, can you be alittle more quie-"

"THEN I HOPE ALIENS WELL AUBDUCT HIM AND EAT WHATEVER OF HIS TINY $#IN' BRAINS HE HAS LEFT IN THAT STUPID &$#ER'S HEAD-"

Kagome couldn't take it anymore,it was time for the big guns.She took a deep breath then yelled,"BIIIIIINNNGOOOOO!BE QUIET ALREAAAADDDY!" There was selince,untill one of the neighbors started a slow clap.When no one joined,it stopped.Sango turned back her normal color and she calmed down.She smiled friendly at kagome.

"Okay Kags,I'm cool! Wow it's been forever since you used my nickname!" Kagome wasn't to susprised by Sango's sudden change in attitude,she knew she always loved to be called her nickname from 3rd grade.No one,but kagome and Sango knew how that name got started,but that's another story.

Kagome sighed in relife when the neighbors went back into there homes like nothing happened.Sango jumped into the passenger's seat and buckled up.Kagome pulled out of the driveway and back ontop the road.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After driving for about half an hour,Kagome pulled into the driveway of a pinkish two story house.The front yard was normal with some rose bushes here and there on the side of the house.Kagome beeped the horn five times,"AYAME! COME ON!"

A girl looking no older then 16 stepped out of the front door dragging a huge pink suitcase behind her.She had red/pinkish hair that was pulled up in two ponytails on each side of her head,wide young green eyes,her ears were slightly ponited.She wore a hot pink shirt witha white jacket over it,a pink shirt and sticking out from under the shirt was a white wolf tail.She was a wolf demon.She ran over ,or tried to with her huge bag to the car."Hi hi guys! I can't wait untill we reach our apartment,oh my gosh this is so exicting!" She giggled like a hyper school girl.

Kagome smiled brightly at her wolf friend,while Sango's eye twiched at the sight of so much pink(PINK IS EVIL!).Ayame somehow magicly stuffed her backpack into the trunk and jumped into the back seat still giggling."Let's go go go!" Kagome pulled out of the driveway and back onto the road like she had done many times that day.

After only 15 minutes of driving,Kagome backed up into the driveway of a fancy looking two story house.The front yard was beautiful lush green,the flower beds on the side of the house was arranged perfectly,and the house was painted a light purple.It looked brand new even if it was over 40 years old.The front door opened to reveal a beautiful woman.

She looked like she could have been 20 years old, she had gorgous black hair pulled up in a small bun that was held in place by a feather pin, light crimson eyes,rosy red lips and her ears were slightly ponited.She wore a plain light crimson kimono shirt and a light purple skirt that went past her kneens.She held a fan in her right hand.She didn't look like it,but she was a wind demon.She walked over gracefully to the other back seat.

Ayame jumped up and down in her seat and grinned brightly to her best friend,"Hi Kagura! I can't believe we get to live togeather!" She squealed in happiness. Kagura looked like the type of person who would get annoyed easily by a person like Ayame,but she smiled at her and sat in the backseat next to her.

As kagome drove out of Kagura's driveway,Sango turned around in her seat to look at Kagura,"Hey Kagu', where's your stuff?"

Kagura just looked back at her cooly and answered,"If I know Ayame there wouldn't be any room in the trunk so I decided to just have my father bring my things over later." Ayame giggled at her friends comment about her.Sango just sighed a 'whatever' and turned back around to her seat.The four best friends where off to their new home as adults.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuchan: I'm so so sorry if this story sucks alittle,but it was better then the frist one right?

Inuyasha:talking to self

Inuchan:What was that oh dear cousin of mine?

Inuyasha:I said all your storys suck and make no sense! And don't give me that dear cousin shT either.

Inuchan:teary eyed sniff sniff

Gang of Inuchan's friends:glares at inuyasha Say sorry NOW!

Inuyasha run over to Inuchan and hugs her Awww I'm sorry my sweet little cousin who has scary friends that could hurt me!

Inuchan:YAY!

Please reveiw or I'll cry!


End file.
